flynafandomcom-20200214-history
StudANT Council
StudANT Council ("'ConstituANTs'") is the fifth episode in season one of A.N.T. Farm. It first aired on July 8, 2011. OverviewEdit When Olive convises Chyna to run for A.N.T. Representative, Chyna soon learns that Olive tricked her into doing it because the A.N.T. Rep has to do a lot of tedious work. In order to get even, Chyna throws Olive's name into the running as well. Meanwhile, Fletcher hangs out with Chyna's dad in order to get on his good side so he can date his daughter. SummaryEdit http://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/9/9f/StudANTCouncil7.pngLexi denies Chyna entrance to the danceAdded by KataraFanAfter being denied an entrance to the school dance by Lexi and Paisley for being an A.N.T., Olive suggests that Chyna run for A.N.T. Representative to try and make a change. Chyna gladly accepts, but later Angus tells her that she'd have to be an idiot to run for A.N.T. Rep because the big kids give you the hardest time by forcing you to participate in all school activities. For example, making you dress up as a giant bunny, firing you out of a cannon, etc. Chyna realizes that Olive tricked her and decides to get back at her by nominating her to run as well (see Olive's Rap). In a desperate attempt to lose, both Chyna and Olive try to sabotage their own campaign by promising more homework and outlawing the use of the Internet. In the subplot, Fletcher feels ignored by Chyna, so invests in the help of Angus. Angus gives him a book entitled "How to Win a Girl In 10 Easy Steps". He tells him that one of the steps says in order to get a girl to like you you first need to relate with their dad. Fletcher then befriends Chyna's dad to see if he has a possibility with Chyna but Cameron gets jealous because they've been spending too much time together. In the end, Cameron ends up beating Chyna and Olive for student council and Chyna's dad begins to hang out with him again. Memorable QuotesEdit CastEdit *China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks *Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle *Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby *Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed *Carlon Jeffery as Cameron Parks *Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut *Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth *Finesse Mitchell as Darryl Parks *Christian Campos as Wacky the Wolf (not credited) TriviaEdit *This episode reveals that Olive's last name is Doyle. *This episode attracted 3.5 million viewers on its premiere night. *Chyna wore the same pink sweater to the dance that Lexi was wearing in "The PhANTom Locker". '' *This episode is also known as "ConstituANTs". Featured SongsEdit *Olive's Rap ''(sung by Olive Doyle) Photo GalleryEdit For the '''StudANT Council' photo gallery, click here﻿. Video GalleryEdit ''Want to watch '''StudANT Council'? Click here!'' *StudANT Council Option 1 StudANT CouncilEdit *Fletcher confesses to Angus that he's sad because Chyna doesn't notice him. *Fletcher asks Darryl if he would give him his blessing to marry Chyna someday. *When Darryl gives Fletcher the movie tickets, Fletcher says that he will take Chyna.